Rebirth
by Questioning Destiny
Summary: K once again this another Van Helsing version contiueing a few months after the movie please read and review, really really short chaps.. sorry
1. Begining

Rebirth

In many cultures over the past centuries, it's been believed that the ocean has magical properties. That if one were to die, that the Earth would choose to have you follow its path or to let you continue your journey, heaven or hell no one really knows which.

I am about to tell of one such incidents.

_In a dangerous country_

_On a quite hill_

Was a pyre

Upon that pyre sat the ashes,

Of one once loved

Of one still loved

A strong breeze came shooing her ashes away

To mix with the magical waves of the ocean

Was she truly dead?

No, says the wind

No, says the sun. No, says the moon.

No, says death, I will not take her now she has many things to do still

The blue ocean depths crashed, darkly saying I will not take one as fair as she

The dark ocean depths, crashed and churned angrily

Out of the depths rises the one once loved and cherished

Out of the depths of heaven or hell comes the one to seek what once was

Please people this is my first story so please don't burn me, I would like to survive this story! Please review and don't be to mean!


	2. Rebirth

Rebirth

The dark water churned angrily the ocean pounded mercilessly upon the ground. The ocean was angry, the way it danced or pounded the ground showed it. On the hill above the dangerous waters sat a pyre the ashes where still there not a piece missing. The wind suddenly lashed out spreading the ashes into the ocean. Suddenly the water calmed and slowed the water flowing on to the land as if nothing had happened. The ashes sunk to the bottom of the ocean floor, there was a bright flash of light in the ashes, when you looked again there wasn't any ashes to be seen but yet a body. A woman with long flowing hair, she was clothed in a simple two piece, tight fitting shirt and pants. The current was pulling her towards the surface. When she face broke the surface, you could see she was breathing, shallow but breathing. The waves gently brought her to land with one last large wave it dumped her above the tide line. Moaning slightly she stirred, she coughed out the salty water with a gasp. _What… where am I?_


	3. Awake

Awakened

Anne woke with a start "_What?"_ she asked out loud as she sat up. Looking around she saw she was at the ocean, at the ocean's edge she could see two small daggers had wash up on shore. Carefully she stood up, she cautiously started walking, her knees felt like they were going to fall out from under her. She tried bending over to pick up the daggers, her knees suddenly fell out from under her. "I wonder how long I've been asleep. Where am I and where am I going to go?"


	4. Zamir

I hate my supposed "parents" so much I have been walking along the beach every time I think I'll do something drastic. Right now I'm walking the beach, my "parents" are in one of the screaming fits, they're going through a divorce, I don't think I'm even related to them. I don't think I was even adopted, when ever I asked about my "parents" change the subject one night I overheard them. They were both drunk as skunks, my father was screaming at the top of his lungs about how they should never have stolen that bastard. I want to run away but it's not possible. Not unless I had help, which brings me to now, I was walking on the beach when I saw her she must have washed up on shore but from where? I went to her side, touched her shoulder "Miss, are you okay?" I asked she stirred suddenly I felt something cold and sharp pressed against my throat. "Who are you?" she demanded coldly. "I am Zamir. Who are you?" I answered quickly "My name is Anna Valerious." She said as she removed her dagger from my throat, "Where are you from?" I asked "Transylvania." "Really, you are very far from home. We're on the coast of the Black Sea."


	5. helping hand

Zamir helped me hobble to his home leaving me by the tree, while he checked to see if his parents left for work already or not. He hurried back "There gone." He said "luckily no one lives nearby, so we don't have to worry about nosey neighbors." "Yes." I replied. He walked beside me; I put my arm around his shoulders to help keep my balance. He led me through the door, I was looking straight down the hallway we turned into the first doorway on the right, and it led into the living room. It was sparsely furnished; he set me down into the chair by the window "Thank you." I said "I'll be right back." He said as he dashed into the hallway again. He was back in a minute carrying some bread and some cheese. "Here, I hope this helps." I nibbled on it as he sat down in a chair opposite to me, my eyes started to close as my mind slipped into the cushioning of sleep.


End file.
